Within the field of foot sizing and footwear manufacture, numerous inaccuracies occur. Indeed, it has been common throughout footwear making history to utilize very few actual measurements of feet during foot sizing and footwear last manufacture. Unfortunately, the resultant lasts and footwear accurately size only a minority of the footwearing population. Not only have sizing problems resulted, but extensive inventory waste and manufacturing inefficiencies have also occurred.
An example of the standard by which foot sizing has typically been accomplished in the past is the widespread use of the Brannock measuring system and device well known to most footwear purchasers. The Brannock system and device merely provides length and width measurements of feet. Such measurements provide very little empirical data regarding the many variables which must be addressed to achieve accurate foot sizing and footwear. Yet the lasts used to manufacture footwear have typically comprised outer surfaces with measurements depending or derived from a Brannock type system.
What has been needed therefore has been a foot sizing method which more accurately sizes and measures feet.
What has been further needed is a last for manufacturing footwear with an outer surface shape utilizing measurements derived from an improved empirical foot sizing method.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description, which, in connection with the accompanying drawings, discloses embodiments of the invention for purposes of illustration only and not for determination of the limits of the invention .